


Embers In The Background

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (no not that one), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crownsguards, Gen, Kingsglaives - Freeform, Mating Bond, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Omega Cor Leonis, Reveal, Secret Marriage, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are somethings Cor shouldn't do. One of the weirder is taking his shirt off.It is easier to pretend you're not bonded to the King of Lucius and his wife when people can't see your bond marks. It's a really hot day.His mates have put him a bad position here.(Maybe if he doesn't tell who he's bonded to it'll be fine?)





	Embers In The Background

Cor took one step forward. He parried his slash and turned, slamming the end of his sword into the other’s gut. He dodged the third person, tripping them before kicking the first person hard enough he slammed down onto the floor.

“You’re getting better,” he said.

The Crownsguard cadets looked skeptical.

He finished up the session with them before walking over to the patiently waiting Monica.

“They’re already scared of you and then you go and beat them all without breaking a sweat.”

“It helps them listen to me,” Cor looked at her.

“I think they’re too scared to do anything else. Anyway, sir, Captain Drautos wants to know if the Guard wants to spar with the Glaives.”

“It’ll give them something to do,” he said, and that was it.

Some of them weren’t too happy about it, of course, but they shut up when Cor looked at them. He didn’t even have to glare.

* * *

 

On the Tuesday, the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive met up.

It was a ridiculously hot day, and by the time both sets of cadets had finished sparring with each other many of the people had lost some of their clothes. A lot of their clothes. Cor’s jacket was draped over the nearby banister, and Monica had darted out and came back wearing a thin tank top.

On the other hand, Drautos seemed like he was refusing to remove his shirt like Cor was - and unlike a lot of the Glaives.

They watched as six of each group sparred against each other. Cor sighed when one of the glaives stripped off his shirt mid battle, flinging at the guards. One of them looked shocked as she dodged it.

“Ulric.” Drautos groaned.

“He does that often?” Cor dryly asked.

“No… but this wasn’t a surprise.”

Cor snorted, watching as Ulric managed to kick one of the guards down, and stood on another’s shoulders.

“He’s one of our best, too.”

A guard punched a glaive in the face. Cor huffed a small laugh.

After the small battles there was a break in which the guards protected ‘royalty’ and the glaives attacked. A glaive took revenge and punched a guard in the face.

“They’re like children,” Cor commented.

“I don’t want them,” said Drautos, raising his eyebrow.

“You’re stuck with them now.” He leaned heavily on the banister, trying to catch a breeze, any breeze.

Drautos had apparently given up, and he promptly took his shirt off as well. Cor rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair.

Astrals, the guards managed to let the glaives ‘murder’ their ‘royal’. Cor knew that he would have to give them many a training session, and by the looks of fear they were giving him they knew it too.

The glaives had cheered - the one called Ulric giving another a high-five. His other friend elbowed him, and Cor swallowed a whisper of a smile.

Drautos looked at him. “You’re going to give them hell, after?”

“Yes.” Cor said. “They need a lot more training if they’re going to be this _sloppy.”_

“They will never be again,” Monica looked amused.

Drautos and Cor allowed them a break and lunch as the sun rose higher. Cor grabbed a can of sweet tea and Drautos looked at him askance. Cor raised an eyebrow. Drautos shook his head and turned back to his coffee.

“Marshal, what do you say about having a spar to show these how to do it?”

Cor had noticed that some of the glaives had been sloppy too, but the warping had cancelled that out - most people wouldn’t even know they were being sloppy. He’d fought next to Regis and saw every mistake they’d made. “Only if I fight the glaives first.”

“And I will fight the guard.”

Cor nodded.

Drautos smirked.

Cor saw both the guards and the glaives eyeing them oddly - some with fear. Cor glanced at the clock on the wall and turned to look at Drautos. “Lunch is over.”

Still smirking, Drautos spoke. “Breaktime is over. Ulric, Ostium, Altius, Khara, Furia, Lazarus, get onto the field.” He turned a talked to Cor more quietly, “these are the best - have fun terrorising them Marshal.”

“Sir?” Lazarus yelled up, “Who are we fighting?”

“The Marshal.”

All of the glaives blanched in someway, Ulric swallowing. One of the other glaives gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the back. Cor could see her mouth ‘rest in peace.’ Next to him, Monica looked over everything with an amused air.

Cor didn’t bother with the stairs and just jumped down, off the balcony onto the field. He could see when this hit Lazarus - that he was going to fight _him_ \- as he stepped backwards, further away from Cor.

“Ready - Go!” Drautos commanded and the glaives instantly sprung into action.

They tried to all bombard him at once, like diving at him like that would distract him. He simply jumped, landing on Ulric’s back, slamming him onto the floor easily. Ostium got the butt of a sword in his shoulder, and he used him to block Khara’s attack. He kicked Ostium hard, enough to send him falling back and into Khara, and they both tumbled down onto the floor.

Ulric’s weapon was kicked away as he tried to grab it, and he snached Lazarus’ weapon out of mid-air. He threw it, and Lazarus was sent rolling, looking like he was about to throw up.

Having your warp disrupted would do that to you.

Altius sent a large spell towards him and he rolled out of the way, shooting forward, blade first. It slammed into her, but she managed to stay standing until he took her legs out from under her. Furia went for his back, but Cor flipped over him and kicked him in the head, causing him to fall over on top of Altius.

Khara tried to attack him again, but this time Cor got there first, and he was knocked straight out of bounds disqualifying him.

Then Ostium and Ulric attacked at unison, one from each side. Cor rolled his eyes, jumping to the side and going low, sweeping his leg out. Ulric managed to get over it, but Ostium stumbled. Cor slammed his sword against Ulric. Winded, Ulric couldn’t do anything to dodge as Ostium almost hit him instead.

Cor hit them both, hard enough to knock them out of bounds as well, and he almost laughed as Ulric landed on his face - but Khara was coming at him then.

Cor ducked under his swing, rolled to his back and he jabbed his sword at him. Khara blocked, but only weakly, and Cor grabbed his arm and threw him into Lazarus, who was just getting up. They were both knocked down but not out, and he turned his attention to Altius. She swallowed.

Quickly, she sent crackling lightning at him - and Cor wanted to show off - so he did was Regis taught him to do and redirected in with his sword, charging at her. Altius truly didn’t expect that, so she was taken off guard as he slammed a fist into her stomach. She buckled over, and he took that chance to throw her out bounds. She stared at him dazed.

Three left.

Khara, Lazarus and Furia shared a glance like they regretted their life decisions.

Cor dived towards Furia and punched him in the face, and he yelped, letting Cor grab his wrist and twist it. He dropped his weapon, and Cor used his strength to bowl him into Lazarus. Khara threw his weapon at Cor, managing to warp, and swung at him. Cor ducked, kicking his ankle. Cor then did a spinning kick straight into Khara and he fell onto the floor.

It was Lazarus’ turn then, and he sent a spell Cor’s way, but Cor jumped, flipping. He landed on Lazarus’ shoulders and used his momentum to push him down onto the ground. He stomped on Lazarus, _hard,_ and kicked the body on the floor out of bounds. Lazarus groaned.

Furia got an elbow to his diagram, and Cor dodged out of the way of Furia’s counter attack, grabbing Furia’s weapon from him. Furia got to frown for a second, before his own weapon was slammed into him, and Cor shoved him away. He was sent sprawling and out of the fight.

Finally, Cor turned to Khara.

“Shit.” Came a whisper from the man, and Cor saw his barely concealed panic. “Shit, shit, _fuck.”_

Cor let his mouth quirk upwards.

“I'm so fucking dead,” Khara blandly stated.

Cor ran towards him, but Khara warped quickly away. He did it again, but this time Cor had prepared. It was his turn to throw his sword and Khara stumbled over it. Cor put the sword into the armiger and out again, bringing it back into his hands. He hit Khara in the back, hard, and with a loud thump he was down.

Cor stood alone in the training grounds.

“Marshal Leonis has won,” Drautos announced.

“You alive?” He asked Khara and he groaned.

“I think so, sir.”

Cor offered him a hand, which he took after a moment and Cor helped him stand up.

“Sir,” Khara said, “you hit harder than a behemoth.”

“You've been hit by a behemoth?” Cor asked.

Khara grimaced. “Once, but I don't like to remember it.”

Cor snorted.

He walked back over towards Drautos, and the guard clapped when he went passed.

“Still scary,” Monia said. “The Glaives don’t look like they want another turn. You didn't even break a sweat.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “Your turn now, Drautos.”

Drautos leaned on the banister.

“Guards,” Cor called out, “You’re going to be fighting Captain Drautos.”

* * *

 

Drautos sat heavily. “Your guards can plan in the middle of an attack.”

Cor nodded. “It didn’t stop you from taking them all out.”

“True. But my glaives didn’t plan at all.”

“True. Five minutes, then we’ll spar?”

Drautos waved his hand, “of course.”

Cor took this time to check on the guards, and many of them stared at him. Drautos had not injured them hard - but their pride certainly took a beating.

“Good luck sir,” one of them said, “win for us.”

“The Marshal can beat Drautos,” said another, “I’ll bet on it.”

“No one's betting on anything,” Cor raised his eyebrows.

Then Drautos’ break was done. The sun was at its highest, the waves of heat pouring over them. Drautos stretched, and Cor could see - since he didn’t have a top on - Drautos was sweating heavily. Cor was doing the same thing, and he moved his hand to rub at the small hairs at the back of his neck.

“Aren’t you hot?” Drautos asked him.

Cor shrugged, swinging his arm a little where he held his sword.

They fought. At one point Cor stood on Drautos’ head. At another point Cor took a direct hit from him, but didn’t fall down. He heard the gasps from the glaives - apparently Drautos had done the same to them. The man was _strong._ Drautos took a kick to the ankle. Cor dodged a sword. Drautos dodged his sword.

Monica called down to them, “pause!”

They stopped, turning to look at her.

“Captain Drautos, you need to sort this sort this for a second.”

Drautos rolled his eyes, but he moved towards the steps and Cor was just left there.

“We’ll resume when I get back,” Drautos said and Cor had no complaints.

Cor sat on the bank, breathing heavily. He rubbed his face, feeling that it was sticky with sweat. Looking around he saw that almost everyone had stripped down somehow - except for him. And he wanted to, he truly did. _It was so hot_. But he had his bonding marks to think about. To keep the secret it was easier for people to think he wasn’t bonded - you couldn’t gossip about someone’s secret mates if you didn’t know they had mates.

Cor sighed. Why was it so hot today?

He stood then, deciding to check on his phone when he had the chance. He walked up the stairs to his jacket, noticing that Drautos wasn’t there. He must had gone further into the building.

He had a few non-urgent emails, but what caught his eye was the texts from ‘A’.

_A: I can see you_

_A: Doing some exercise?_

_A: It’s a nice view_

He replied back, knowing that in Aulea’s hidden phone (he had her official phone number too) he was simply ‘C’. (and Regis was ‘R’.)

_C: I thought you had paperwork to do?_

_A: I moved to a different room to have a great view. It’s very handsome._

Cor snorted.

_C: Thanks._

_A: I could hear the dryness in that._

_A: Aren’t you hot?_

_C: Yes._

_A: Take your shirt off then. I want to view to become even better._

Cor felt one side of his mouth curl up into a smile.

_C: Can’t. Bond marks._

_A: But what if you do it anyway?_

Cor paused.

_A: Most people won’t say a word. You’re too legendary. The ones that do can be shrugged off - or won’t pry, like Monica._

_A: I would also like for everyone to see the proof you’re taken._

He chuckled lowly, typing quick message before putting his phone back. Drautos, who was waiting for him now, raised an eyebrow at the sound. Cor shook his head.

“We should-” Drautos’ voice broke off mid sentence.

Cor had pulled his top over his head, but it wasn’t that. Cor could see his eyes dart between the two bonding marks on his shoulders, and Cor looked at Drautos.

“...I didn’t know you were bonded at all.” Drautos said awkwardly.

Monica walked up to them. “Neither did I,” she said, unamused.

“I am.” Cor answered them, and took that moment to jump over the banister and into the training grounds. He heard Drautos grunt before the man jumped after him.

There was a hush when people saw him, and Cor’s bond marks prickled because of just how much attention was being made to them. Cor drew his sword and pointed it at Drautos.

“Come on,” he taunted. Drautos charged.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re mated,” Monica said. “Have I ever met them - what are they like?”

Cor looked at her, thinking that Aulea was very wrong. Prying did happen. “They’re like people.” Cor stated.

“Come on, Marshal, at least tell us _something.”_ One brave soul asked.

Cor sighed. “I have a husband and wife.”

“Both alphas?” Drautos asked, and Cor frowned at him.

“...Yes.”

“Three alphas all bonded-” Monica paused. “What?”

Cor had just stopped, and was staring at Monica like she was insane. How long had she known him and yet _didn’t know his designation?_ Did Drautos think the same? Dustin? The other Crownsguards?

Of course, he had been on suppressants for years and they would suppress his scent, and he’d never smelt of omega strongly, but really?

“I’m an _omega._ ”

“Shit.” Someone swore.

Monica looked at him, eyes wide. “You’re being serious.”

“ _Yes.”_ Cor dryly said, “I’m very sure I’m an omega.”

Drautos looked between the both of them. “We’ve both learned things today.”

Cor shook his head. He raised his eyebrows at the guards and glaives staring at him. “That was not meant to be a surprise.”

“I’m surprised,” Monica told him. “I’ve known you for six years.”

Cor rolled his eyes.

There was whispering in the background that he could hear.

“I can’t believe-”

“Being an omega just makes him scarier-”

“Those alphas of his must have balls of steel-”

“I can hear you.” Cor announced and everyone shut up.


End file.
